


kiss you silly

by honeyedstars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Domesticity, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, drunk Sugawara, so stupid, that's literally it just silly drunk Sugawara, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyedstars/pseuds/honeyedstars
Summary: "Why? You're tired when it's only 7?""Mmh. No. Not tired. Jush--" he rested his head on Daichi's collarbone. "Just wanna kiss you."Sugawara is only a little tipsy (and in a lot of need for a kiss from one Daichi).
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 26
Kudos: 223





	kiss you silly

**Author's Note:**

> first work and it's cute and silly and fun!! and daisuga! what more do you need? 
> 
> i wrote this sometime ago and it's just...silliness. domestic, drunk silliness. kissing ensues. that's it.

* * *

"Mmh. Daichi. Daichi, Daichi."

Daichi chuckled fondly when Sugawara's head dropped against his shoulder, forehead nuzzling into the fabric.

"Yeah?" he responded, unable to resist bringing his fingers up to brush Sugawara's hair aside. The roots were damp, as Daichi guessed it would be, seeing the perspiration shine on Sugawara's skin.

Sugawara made a noise akin to a hum and a groan combined, and then slid a little down Daichi's arm.

"Wanna. Wanna go home. Home time."

Chuckling again, Daichi shifted so Sugawara could lean against the inside of his arm, close to his chest. Sugawara sank there gratefully, lips parted and puffy from biting them all night.

"Why? You're tired when it's only 7?"

"Mmh. No. Not tired. Jush--" he rested his head on Daichi's collarbone. "Just wanna kiss you."

After all these years, his heart thudded so suddenly in his chest and he was reminded yet again of how in love he was with this bumbling, sorta tipsy man muttering nonsense into his shoulder. He was used to Sugawara's drunk antics by now, still adoring every bit of him endlessly, but tonight was different.

Drunk Sugawara was usually loud, bad-mouthed, flirty and touchy. Not that it was a problem, but this Sugawara was whiny, mumbly, soft around the edges (but still flirty and touchy. Daichi didn't mind).

"We have to go home for you to kiss me?" Daichi asked, smiling softly.

"Mhm."

"Why's that?"

"Cuz. Cuz I wanna brush my teeth and kiss you. Cuz our kiss-- our kiss has to be. It's gotta be perfect."

Daichi's gaze slipped down to Sugawara's lips from where he could see them, rosy and really damn kissable.

"Aren't all our kisses perfect, though?"

"Not the first. First time you failed and our mouths hurt. Ahaa...remember? You like. You crashed into me."

Daichi tried not to flush in embarrassment as Sugawara half-hiccuped, half-giggled into his shirt. He put down his glass of ice tea (one of them had to be sober if they were driving back home) on the table and called for the check, pretending not to notice the amused look the waitress gave him.

"That was our _second_ kiss."

"I meant the first one you gave _me._ Our real first kiss was good, right? Because I kissed you. And I was way better because I didn't crash."

"Yeah, yeah," Daichi thanked the waitress and pulled out his wallet. "I know, I was inexperienced."

"Now you're not. You got-" Sugawara let out a hiccup, laughing. "You got practice every day. With me. So now you're super good!"

"Super good?"

"Yeah..." he watched Daichi tuck in the yen bills and push the check further away on the table. "Hey Daichi we should kiss right now."

Daichi stood, lugging Sugawara to his feet and manouvered around the table, holding a hand up to the waitress in farewell. He held Sugawara closely, hand on his waist and was beginning to walk in the direction of the exit when Sugawara turned his head.

"Miss!" he called out to the waitress. "Thank you for the drinks! Did you know this big ol' hunk is gonna make out with me la-- _aah!"_

Daichi squeezed Sugawara's side, cheeks burning with heat and dragging him quickly outside. Sugawara giggled, feet stumbling, an arm wrapped around Daichi's shoulders for support.

"Cheek," Daichi muttered.

"Hm? But it's true, right?"

"It won't be if you don't behave until we get back."

_"Ooh..."_

They approached the parking lot and Daichi unlocked the car, carefully unwrapping Sugawara's arm around him and opening the side door. He helped Sugawara in, snickering when Sugawara bumped his head before ducking.

"Meanie," Sugawara huffed, tugging on his seatbelt. "You laughed at me."

"That's only because I love you."

_"You can't use that to get away with it every time, Sawamura."_

Daichi smiled, closing the door and making his way to the driver's side. Once he seated himself, Sugawara leaned towards him, throwing himself on Daichi's lap.

"Don't go yet...pleaassee."

"I thought you wanted to go home?"

"Yeah, but," Sugawara turned his head to the side, face cushioned in Daichi's abdomen. "But now I wanna kiss you _here."_

Daichi's heart could only last so many palpitations before it burst with how much love he carried for Sugawara.

"So we can kiss here, if you want."

"I want to!" Sugawara shot up, nearly smashing his head into Daichi's chin, but he dodged just in time. "I want to...but I gotta brush my teeth first."

"Suga," Daichi laughed. "You'll never be able to kiss me as much as you want if you insist on brushing your teeth every time."

"I'm being _courteous,_ Daichi."

"So do you want to kiss right now or go home?"

"Mmh. Don't make me choose."

Daichi cocked a brow. "I'll choose for you then."

"But what if I wanna brush m--"

Sugawara's voice died in his throat when Daichi's fingers slipped under his chin, cupping it gently. The only light that supported them was the faint flickering of the streetlamps outside, outlining the curve of Daichi's face and lips.

"Do you want me to kiss you?"

Sugawara gaped, eyelashes fluttering and managing to nod his answer. He could've _sworn_ Daichi smirked then, but it didn't matter because their lips touched and pressed together and _yeah wow Daichi had a lot of practice and now he was a master at it._

Kissing wasn't new. They did it all the time. And yet, Sugawara's heart pounded, the sound loud in his ears and his eyes slid shut.

Daichi pulled away slowly, Sugawara almost following him forward before opening his eyes. His cheeks were dusted red, just subtle enough that the darkness veiled it.

"There," he said, clearing his throat. "You got yourself a kiss."

"Can..." Sugawara leaned in again. "Can I have another one?"

Daichi shook his head fondly, chuckling, and pressed his lips to Sugawara's for two short seconds.

"That was too short!"

"We can make out _later."_

Sugawara raised his brows. "Make out?"

"When we get home." Daichi said it like a promise. Sugawara knew it was.

Daichi started the engine, adjusting the rear view mirror. Sugawara sat up in his seat, hands fiddling.

"We'll make out...right away, right?" he asked, mumbling shyly.

"Hm...nah."

Sugawara almost gasped indignantly when he caught sight of Daichi's smirk.

"I think I'll brush my teeth first."

_"Daichi."_

"I'm being courteous, Koushi."

Sugawara whined, pinching Daichi's cheeks as the car drew away from the parking space, the tires crunching against the asphalt.

"Kiss, _please, pleaassee."_

"When we get home and we both brush our teeth, deal?"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

When Sugawara awoke the next morning with a raging hangover and dried toothpaste all over his shirt, bewildered and confused, Daichi only laughed and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> aahhh i wish i were dating Daichi. Suga's one lucky boy
> 
> thank you for reading!! if you liked it, please leave kudos and/or a comment! I'd really appreciate it 🌠
> 
> love,  
> evi


End file.
